Mi chica de hielo
by ivanov shinigami
Summary: Como se me enchina la piel, por que se que me sigues deseando Inuyasha... epilogo, terminado al fin, espero que les guste!
1. Destino o casualidad

Mi chica de hielo

**Mi chica de hielo.**

**InuYasha**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**__"A pesar del tiempo, siempre te amare..."_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten. n-n

**Parings: **InuYasha X Kikyou

**Warnings: **Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**- **Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", (Flash back), POVS: Inuyasha ""..."",Kagome --...--, Kikyo ..., Kaede "…"

**Nota:** No voy a cambiar mi manera de escribir por que así es mi estilo, lo que importa es que se entienda lo que quiero expresar, además de que esto no lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo es de fanáticos para fanáticos.

**Capitulo 1 – Destino o casualidad**.

_**Ya no quiero verte, ya no quiero escuchar tu voz, ya no quiero vivir por ti, cuanto más tiempo estoy alejada de ti, me siento con mas libertad, con menos sufrimiento, el camino acaba aquí, ya no queda mas que dar, no quiero tu amor… no lo necesito…**_

El fresco viento de principios de otoño soplaba gentilmente sobre su apiñonada cara, meciendo pacíficamente sus largos y hermosos cabellos plateados junto con su traje rojo echo con la piel de las ratas de fuego, sosteniendo suavemente su espada, mantenía sus ojos cerrados para no salir de su trance por el cual pasaba en esos momentos de melancolía. No había duda de que el otoño estaba próximo, el aire había perdido su calidez y las hojas de los árboles se tonaban amarillas y naranjas, haciendo que el espeso bosque pareciera que se incendiaba. Estaba pensativo… tranquilo y relajado, pero como siempre nunca bajaba la guardia, alerta por si Naraku atacaba o algo extraño y peligroso ocurría.

Ni aquella niña de otro tiempo, Kagome, ni la exterminadora de monstruos Sango, ni la anciana Kaede, ni ese pequeño zorrito llamado Shippou que siempre le colmaba la paciencia, ni siquiera el monje Miroku, podían comprender como se sentía, nadie podía hacerlo…

Ya llevaba más de medio día arriba de ese enorme árbol antiguo, aquel árbol que trasciende en el tiempo, el árbol en el que permaneció por 50 años, donde el tiempo para el se detuvo... el árbol en el que fue condenado a un profundo sueño por una flecha llena de rencor y dolor… el árbol en el que vio por última vez a su amada Kikyou…

""Han pasado tantas cosas en esos 50 años que estuve dormido… todo es tan diferente… desperté con la ayuda de una chica que es igual a ella, hasta llegue a confundirla con ella, tenia su misma cara, con facciones finas y bellas, los mismos ojos castaños sinceros y hermosos que aun recuerdo, el mismo poder espiritual, hasta las mismas expresiones, pero hay algo que las hace diferentes… el aroma… Kagome tiene una esencia muy diferente a la de Kikyou, como extraño ese aroma… ese perfume dulce que emanaba siempre Kikyou, el mismo perfume de la flor que lleva su nombre, pero ya no importa la comparación, de todos modos no puedo regresar el tiempo…""

""Por más que no quiero recordar cosas que creí haber olvidado, después de 50 años estos pensamientos aparecen nuevamente, vuelven a mi inevitablemente, como una espesa neblina que ataca sin aviso, algunos son mas claros que otros, pero lo mas curioso es que todos los recuerdos se centran únicamente en mi primer y único amor… Kikyou…""

""AHHH!! Me siento tan furioso conmigo, ¿como pude ser tan idiota?, ¿como pude haber dudado de ella?, ¿que hubiera pasado si Naraku no hubiera puesto esa trampa?, ¿hubiera echo exactamente lo mismo?, como era posible que nuestro amor, que era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, ¿se quebró tan fácil como un cascaron de huevo?. Había creído que ella me había traicionado, así como Kikyou creyó que yo la traicione, no puedo culpar a Kikyou, pero yo jamás le hubiera hecho algo para lastimarla, le había jurado mi amor y le había prometido que me casaría con ella, así yo ya no seria mas un Hanyou y Kikyou seria una mujer en lugar de una sacerdotisa. Pero había algo que siempre me inquietaba, que asaltaba mi corazón cada vez que lo pensaba, por que Kikyo no me mato?, por que prefirió encerrarme en un sueño profundo en vez de la muerte?, aun me pregunto el por que…""

Su cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez, por que estaba pensando ahora en Kikyou?, no debería pensar mejor en Kagome?, ahora ella estaba con el, lo quería, siempre estaba a su lado, a pesar de que tenia un carácter muy explosivo, era muy linda. Acaso no debía procurar mas por ella que por Kikyou?. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, cada vez que veía a Kikyou o sabia algo de ella, abandonaba lo demás e iba a buscar a la Miko, siempre pasaba lo mismo, aun que sabia cuan dolorosa era la situación para Kagome, siempre la ponía en segundo termino cuando se trataba de Kikyou…

- Kikyou… - susurro con tristeza, lentamente perladas lágrimas resbalaban por sus apiñonadas mejillas.

""Te extraño tanto…""

- InuYasha!! – un grito lo saco de su trance, una voz ya conocida lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, la voz de Kagome… y mirando al cielo con un manotazo se secó las lágrimas.

- No me molestes!! – le dijo en tono molesto para tratar de hacer un poco mas de tiempo y que sus lagrimas no se hicieran notorias.

- No me molestes?… - y dándole la espalda, le grito enfadada la chica - ABAJO(1)!!

El hanyou cayo en seco del enorme árbol golpeándose la cara en el duro pasto, la chica había echo lo mismo de siempre, gritando esa fastidiosa palabra y el cayendo de lleno al piso sin poder evitarlo y todo por culpa de la anciana Kaede que le había puesto ese maldito collar, una enorme vena en su cabeza comenzaba a aparecer.

- QUE TE PASA NIÑA TONTA?! – le grito furioso el hanyou.

- COMO QUE, QUE ME PASA?! – Le grito en el mismo tono molesta – has estado ahí arriba desde la mañana que llegue!! Eres un desconsiderado, ni siquiera has bajado a salúdame!!, estaba muy preocupada por ti!! – grito molesta.

- ¿Preocupada, por mi? – pregunto extrañado.

- Ha… - respondió la chica completamente sonrojada, se dio la media vuelta sin mirara a InuYasha y cubrió su rostro.

- Así que estabas preocupada por mi, no es verdad? – Decía el hanyou en tono burlón – pues para que lo sepas, no necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi, solo una persona puede hacerlo y esa no eres tu, que eres una niña terca y llorona, se cuidarme solo – dijo dándole la espalda de igual manera.

""Por que dije eso?...""

- Kagome yo… - dijo intentando disculparse.

- ERES UN TONTO!!, ABAJO!! – grito la chica antes de echarse a correr.

InuYasha cayó de lleno al piso por segunda ocasión en ese día.

"Eres un idiota InuYasha, como pudiste decirme eso?, nunca entiendes nada" – pensaba la chica llorando amargamente mientras corría a la casa de la anciana Kaede.

- Ja!!, Que se cree esa niña?, siempre hace lo mismo – decía molesto el hanyou mientras sobaba su cabeza – aun que… es mejor que te marches ahora Kagome... – susurro tristemente.

""Por que ni yo mismo se que me pasa en estos momentos…""

De pronto una Shinidamachuu (2) apareció frente a InuYasha para después adentrarse en el bosque, se extraño de ver a una por los alrededores, pero la única persona que podía estar cerca de ahí y que tenia esas serpientes era...

_**Ya no soy la misma de hace 50 años, mi cuerpo a cambiado, ya no es humano… Cuando miro a mi lado tu no estás, ya no siento la brisa del aire sobre mi piel, hoy es igual como si todo hubiese pasado hace tiempo, te llevaste mi corazón lleno de mis pasiones y sueños, podré recuperarlo?...**_

- Kikyou… - susurro para salir corriendo detrás de la Shinidamachuu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerca de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

La joven limpiaba sus lagrimas con las mangas de su uniforme, ya no quería permanecer en ese lugar por mas tiempo, que sentido tenia si InuYasha no estaba a su lado?. Sobre todo por lo que le había dicho…

--"No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi, solo una persona puede hacerlo y esa no eres tu, eres una niña terca y llorona, se cuidarme solo." Aquellas duras palabras retumban en mi cabeza como cañones. Se que es un tonto y un mal humorado, pero quiero estar a su lado, a pesar de todo quiero estar cerca de el…--

**(Flash Back)**

**- No seas tonta... que no entiendes que te necesito a mi lado!!.**

- Inuyasha... Entonces... Puedo permanecer a tu lado?.

- Te quedarás conmigo Kagome?.

- Si, me di cuenta de que no puedo romper el lazo tan fuerte que te une con Kikyou... Pero... mientras tanto**... permaneceré a tu lado... **

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

--Aun recuerdo aquellas palabras, después de que me fui a casa para que Inuyasha sintiera celos por lo de Koga, después regrese para aclarar las cosas con el, pero con lo que me encontré no fue nada agradable, ¿InuYasha se veía en secreto con Kikyou?, ¿como puede verme a los ojos después de haberse visto con ella?, era un acto ruin y cruel, después cuando el la abrazo y ella le correspondió con tanto afecto, mis piernas perdieron instantáneamente las fuerzas y caí al suelo sintiéndose derrotada.--

**--En ese momento tuve mucho miedo, miedo de perder a Inuyasha, tanto había querido tener un lugar en su corazón, que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero ahora entiendo todo, nunca lo tendré, por que esta ocupado completamente por Kikyou… sin haberlo predicho me había** **enamorado de Inuyasha…--**

**--Sin darme cuenta, él cautivó poco a poco mi corazón y mi mente, en lo único que podía pensar era en el... pero a pesar de eso, Kikyou seguía en su corazón, no importaba cuanto lo lastimara, él siempre querría a su amada Kikyou… y yo, solo seria una sombra idéntica a la de ella…--**

**--Estoy triste… estoy muy triste… Me siento tan sola en un mundo desconocido, aun que la mayoría de la gente que he conocido aquí es muy amable y atenta conmigo, a veces me confunden con aquella sacerdotisa llamada Kikyou, pero en cierta forma es normal, aunque no hay nadie que me entienda realmente, quizás lo mejor sea que me marche a mi época por un tiempo ya que solo me necesitan para encontrar los fragmentos de la perla...** verdad InuYasha?, ¿**solo por eso me necesitas?…--**

Tomo aire y entro en la cabaña como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba dispuesta a irse, solo tomaría sus cosas y se despediría de los demás como siempre lo hacia, de lo contrario, no contendría las lagrimas por mas tiempo.

- Kagome, si encontraste a InuYasha? – preguntaba la anciana sonriendo ampliamente.

- No… - susurro la chica con tristeza, el solo recordar las duras palabras de hanyou hacían que su corazón se apretara – solo vine por mis cosas, regresare a mi casa… – respondió tranquilamente sin que se dieran cuenta de su tristeza.

- Miau… - maulló Kirara para después lamer la mano de Kagome.

- Estoy bien Kirara… – dijo la chica acariciando dulcemente a la gata de fuego.

- Pero señorita Kagome, tan pronto? – pregunto el monje desconcertado.

- Kagome, segura que estas bien?, estabas tan emocionada por ir a buscar a InuYasha… pero ahora… – pregunto de igual forma Sango preocupada.

- Es que recordé que hay algo importante que debo hacer en casa, je que tonta soy, se me olvidan las cosas, pero no se preocupen… – decía mientras tomaba su enorme mochila – regresare pronto…- dijo apretándola con ambas manos - "Ho al menos eso espero…".

- Kagome en verdad estas bien? – le pregunto Shippou saltando a sus brazos.

- Si… - dijo abrazando al zorrito para después dejarlo en el piso - bueno me voy, nos vemos chicos, anciana Kaede y gracias por todo, adiós… – dijo la chica antes de salir de la cabaña.

- Espera Kagome… - intento detenerla la anciana, pero la chica ya se había marchado.

Kagome había entrado a la cabaña de la anciana sin decir nada de lo ocurrido con Inuyasha, solo lo mismo de siempre, que se marchaba a su casa, sus ojos aun estaban hinchados y húmedos de tanto llorar, se sentía tonta y patética, por que había llorado de esa manera?, InuYasha siempre la trataba así, debía estar acostumbrada, irse así como a si no era algo propio de ella, pero ahora todo lo que quería era regresar a la suavidad de su cama…

- No se por que algo me dice que si encontró a InuYasha – dijo Miroku sin despegar la mirada de la entrada de la cabaña.

- Kagome se veía muy triste – decía Sango preocupada.

- Ese tonto de InuYasha siempre hace entristecer a Kagome – decía Shippou molesto.

- Que habrá echo para que Kagome decidiera irse así de pronto? – se preguntaba Sango.

- Tal vez la señorita Kikyou este involucrada en esto – dijo Miroku cruzándose de brazos.

- InuYasha es un tonto, acaso no se da cuenta de que Kagome lo ama?, si yo que soy un niño me doy cuenta - decía el zorrito acostándose a un lado de la fogata – por que es tan difícil escoger a Kagome en lugar de Kikyou?.

Todos guardaron silencio ante ese comentario.

- Hayyy Shippou, no cabe duda que aun eres un niño, te falta mucho por aprender – suspiraba Miroku.

- No puedo culpar o juzgar a InuYasha por estar confundido, es claro que aun ama a mi hermana – decía la anciana sentándose cerca de la fogata – a pesar de que han pasado 50 años desde la ultima vez que se vieron, comprendo que el odio y el rencor aun invadan a mi hermana, pero eso también implica que aun hay amor, es normal que también aun estén enamorados el uno del otro, no culpo a ninguno de los dos puesto que la muerte de mi hermana fue obra de Naraku, aun que es una pena por Kagome… – decía la anciana tristemente.

- Aun que no lo dijera, la señorita Kagome se veía muy triste… - decía Miroku pensativo.

- Desafortunadamente se vio envuelta en un triangulo amoroso, InuYasha esta envuelto en dos Kikyous completamente diferentes, aun que Kagome sea de otro tiempo, su espíritu es el mismo que el de mi hermana, inocente, puro y lleno de amor – decía la anciana.

- creo que la señorita Kagome y la señorita Kikyou comparten el mismo sentimiento por Inuyasha – decía el monje tranquilamente.

- Lo único que no entiendo es por que Kikyou no mato a InuYasha?, por que lo sello en un profundo sueño en lugar de matarlo? – se preguntaba Sango.

- Además de que entre todos los árboles que tenia a su alrededor, lo sello en el árbol Goshinboku, el árbol que trasciende en el tiempo para que su cuerpo no se pudriera… - finalizo el monje.

- Es lo que por 50 años me he preguntado yo… y aun ahora lo sigo haciendo… - decía la anciana tristemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Pero ya no me interesa, ahora ya no importa…**_

InuYasha se adentro en el bosque siguiendo con dificultad a la serpiente; saltaba árbol tras árbol lo más rápido que podía para no perderla de vista, los minutos pasaban y cada vez se adentraba al bosque más y más.

"¿A donde me llevas?, acaso con Kikyou?..." – pensaba el hanyou..

**(Flash Back)**

""Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, aquella sacerdotisa fría... Había sido luna nueva y comencé a perder mis poderes como hanyou poco a poco, odiaba eso, cada mes es lo mismo, cuando fui a resguardarme, me encontré con una explosión envuelta en un enorme resplandor, esta era acompañada por un olor muy fuerte a sangre, subí rápidamente a un árbol puesto que ya no tenia mucho tiempo, fue donde la vi llena de sangre y cansada por haber matado tantos youkais.""

- ¿Una mujer humana?, ¿es ella realmente una mujer? – susurre.

""Hasta que me convertí en un simple humano. A pesar de que estaba sucia y ensangrentada, se veía hermosa…""

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas esconderte?, ¿Estás detrás de la perla de Shikon? - Esas palabras me sacaron del trance del cual me había sumergido.

- ¿Que es eso de la perla de Shikon? – fue lo que respondí curioso.

- Si no lo sabes es mejor, sin embargo, si no quieres que te mate, no te me acerques – fue la fría respuesta que obtuve de ella.

""Me resultaba indiferente aquella humana, así es que no le hice mucho caso, cuando de pronto escuche que la sacerdotisa se quejaba y cayo al suelo inconciente, se había desmayado. Me acerque a ella cuando la vi en el piso, no sabia como ayudarla, descubrí con asombro que si era una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, era una sacerdotisa… **me quede mirando lo bella que era esa mujer. Pero mi sorpresa me fue arrancada de golpe por los gritos de los aldeanos armados con antorchas y palos, no me quedaría a que me atacaran en mi forma vulnerable, **de pronto escuche que gritaban un nombre, Kikyou… La estaban buscando, corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia otro sitio seguro, pero no sin antes escuchar ese nombre una vez más… Ese bello nombre… Kikyou…""

""Kikyou… Ese era su nombre. Cuando me encontraba en otro lugar, resguardándome solo de esa noche, escuche como un youkai ciempiés, comentaba en voz alta sobre lo poderosa que era la Perla, sonreí, ahora que ya conocía el poder de esa perla la obtendría para tener mas poder y así convertirme en un youkai completo, además de que ya sabia quien era la miko que la cuidaba. A partir del siguiente día, comencé a merodear la aldea y a perseguir a la sacerdotisa para tratar de robarle la perla de Shikon, la necesitaba para yo no buscar un sitio para resguardarme cada luna nueva, para que los demonios no me mataran por ser un hanyou y los bandidos me hicieran daño, por eso deseaba la perla, que según algunos demonios decían incrementaba los poderes de los youkai, como yo soy un hanyou, si me apoderaba de esa perla, me convertiría en un youkai verdadero y no se seguirían burlando de mi por ser solo un mitad hombre y un mitad bestia.""

""Pero lo que jamás imagine, era que con ello, hallaría a la persona a la cual siempre iba a amar. La segunda vez que vi a Kikyou, me ataco pero no me hirió, la intercepte en el bosque desafiándola, pero antes de tocarla, ella ya me había clavado con varias flechas por la ropa en el árbol, la insulte y la maldije, no lo niego, pero estaba molesto, ella era una humana y yo un mitad youkai, ¿Cómo era posible que me había derrotado con solo eso?""

- Entonces eras un hanyou… - susurro la miko.

""Al escuchar esas palabras me enfurecí, jamás me ha gustado que me llamen hanyou, **dentro de todas las cosas que mas detesto, lo que mas odio es precisamente ser un mitad bestia, todos me discriminan y quieren asesinarme, por eso quiero mas poder para ser un youkai completo. Pero esa mujer no me mato, me dijo que no lo haría y que ya no siguiera insistiendo con lo mismo, ella se encargaba de la perla y mientras eso permaneciera así, no dejaría que ningún espíritu maligno la poseerá. Me enfurecí aun mas, la seguí insultando y la dije que siempre que pudiera percibir su aroma, seria capaz de reconocerla en donde estuviera y un día la perla seria mía.""**

""Seguí merodeando la aldea varias veces, esa mujer lo sentía, ya que era la guardiana de la perla en ese entonces, pero a pesar de que siempre terminaba clavado de mis ropas por sus flechas en un árbol, por alguna extraña razón quería estar al lado de esa chica de hielo, esa chica que luchaba sin descanso, la chica que ayudaba a todos sin esperar nada a cambio, la chica que siempre se concentraba en purificar y proteger la perla, la chica mas hermosa que jamás había visto...""

""Con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que la intención de Kikyou no era matarme, así que yo tampoco tuve la intención de matarla, me sentía atraído por ella, ella siempre me llamaba hanyou, me molesta tanto ese nombre, me pone furioso que me llamen así, pero aquella sacerdotisa me pidió un nombre para ya no llamarme de esa forma tan desagradable… Inuyasha… fue la simple respuesta que pude darle.""

""Las cosas mejoraron entre ella y yo, hasta llegamos a llevarnos bien. No pude evitar sentir algo especial por ella, comencé a tenerle confianza así como ella la tenia conmigo, la acompañaba en todas sus salidas, adonde quiera que ella iba yo la seguía, también a exterminar monstruos, comencé a cuidarla, mi anhelo por obtener la perla de Shikon poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo de mi cabeza, en lo único que podía pensar era en estar a su lado. Hasta que sin darme cuenta, me había enamorado completamente de ella, tenia que admitirlo, era hermosa, su cabello largo y negro que caía como cascada por su blanca espalda, sus facciones finas y delicadas, aquellos ojos castaños, fríos pero igualmente cálidos, su voz suave y gentil, a pesar de que soy un hanyou, me había enamorado de una humana, y no una humana cualquiera, si no de una sacerdotisa, igual que mis padres, en ese instante comprendí el significado del saber amar. Por ello, le obsequie uno de los dos recuerdos que me había dejado mi madre Izayoi... Una concha muy bonita llena con maquillaje, a mi no me servía para nada y ya que Kikyou era mujer y no usaba maquillaje, pensé que por lo menos a ella si le serviría, además de que deseaba que lo tuviera.""

""Sabía que algo estaba pasando entre nosotros, esa convivencia con ella no era normal, era a la única humana que le hablaba y me le acercaba de esa manera, en la única en quien podía confiar… Todo quedó muy claro esa tarde que fuimos por el río en la barca, no resistí mas y la abrace, quería estar junto a ella para siempre, había tomado una decisión, por eso le dije que me convertiría en humano para no estuviera sola nunca mas. La bese… La bese por que en realidad lo sentía, por que quería hacerlo, por que moría por probar sus suaves labios. Luego, nos pusimos de acuerdo, al día siguiente de reuniríamos frente al árbol sagrado para que la perla se purificada y se destruyera para que yo me convirtiera en un humano cualquiera y Kikyou en una mujer normal y ya no en una sacerdotisa…""

_**Báñame de ti… No me detengas, te seguiré hasta donde vayas… No te alejes de mí… Siénteme... Prueba mi esencia… Aun que no puedas sentir tómame… Déjame enseñarte que mi amor por ti es insaciable (3)...**_

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

De pronto, pudo divisar algo entre los árboles, varias Shinidamachuu rodeaban un viejo roble trayendo almas de todas direcciones, eso lo había sacado de su trance, estaba oscuro debido a las espesas ramas de aquellos árboles profundos solo se iluminaba por aquellas almas que eran atraídas al lugar, pero… a quien eran enviadas?...

Camino sigilosamente, solo había alguien que podía controlar a las serpientes caza almas, de pronto un aroma comenzó a subir por su nariz, a cada paso que daba se intensificaba, era dulce… tan dulce y agradable… ya lo había olido antes, sobre todo por esos días a principio del otoño… se sorprendió, era el aroma que tanto extrañaba, el aroma que tanto deseaba volver a percibir… el aroma de la mujer que amaba… el aroma de Kikyou…

- Kikyou?... – susurro Inuyasha acercándose al roble lentamente.

- Inuyasha… - escucho una voz débilmente.

Subió sorprendido la mirada al árbol y se encontró con la dueña de sus pensamientos, ahí, recostada en una gruesa rama se encontraba Kikyou mirando fijamente al hanyou, en sus brazos traía unas hermosas flores de campanilla moradas, las cuales abrazaba celosamente, aquellas flor que llevaba su nombre, su mirada era fría e indiferente, pero al mismo tiempo triste. Ambos se miraron por varios minutos en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde comenzaba a caer lentamente, el atardecer moría a cada segundo, el naranja, el rojo y el azul se mezclaban en el cielo como un resplandor.

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente rumbo al pozo para marcharse a su casa, de que le servia estar ahí si InuYasha no estaba con ella?, lo amaba, lo amaba profundamente, pero por que el hanyou no le correspondía?, acaso era por Kikyou?... aquella chica fría que desde el principio ocupo el corazón del chico de cabellos platinados?, debía ser, siempre fue ella… pero no podía culparla, ambos estaba enamorados y habían sido engañados por Naraku.

Pero por que si su amor era tan fuerte se habían matado entre ellos?, se parecía a una historia llamada Romeo y Julieta, solo que en esta ocasión ambos habían muerto, pero entonces por que Kikyou no mato a Inuyasha?, por que solo hizo que se quedara en un profundo sueño?...

- InuYasha… - susurro tristemente sin dejar de caminar.

--¿Quién soy yo para estar con el?, Kikyou lo había dicho antes, soy solo una intrusa, una chica de otro mundo que era frecuentemente confundida con una sacerdotisa muerta por ser su reencarnación, esa soy yo, una chica que hacia su tarea y estudiaba para sus exámenes mientras buscaban los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que accidentalmente rompí, haciendo que estos se esparcieran por toda la región del antiguo Japón, ¿que futuro tengo con Inuyasha?, sin embargo Kikyou tiene mucho mas…--

- No, nunca… - se regaño a si misma golpeando su cabeza con ambos puños – no lo permitiré!! No dejare que termine de esta manera!!– dijo molesta.

"No se como me metí en este problema, si Bullo no se hubiera adentrado en el templo donde estaba el pozo nada de esto pasaría" – pensó con molestia, pero de que estaba molesta realmente?. De que Inuyasha amara a Kikyou? O de saber que el hanyou nunca seria para ella?...

Se detuvo en seco al pensar eso, las lágrimas aparecían una vez mas sobre sus ojos siguiendo su camino ya conocido por sus mejillas.

- Ya no puedo mas por mi misma… – decía tristemente sin dejar de llorar y volviendo a caminar hacia el pozo.

De pronto algo llamo su atención en las profundidades del bosque, el brillo singular de un alma que era tomada por una Shinidamachuu que merodeaba por los alrededores, se acerco a Kagome rodeándola muy de cerca para después meterse en el bosque, acaso era...

- Inuyasha!! – grito tirando la mochila al pasto y corriendo hacia el bosque para buscar al hanyou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

- Me pregunto, desde cuando Inuyasha y la señorita Kikyou comenzaron a enamorarse? – pregunto el monje pensativo.

- Es verdad… - susurro Sango.

- Hay algo que aun recuerdo y me sigue intrigando… - susurro la anciana pensativamente.

**- Que es anciana Kaede? – pregunto Shippou curioso.**

**- Verán, creo que mi hermana e Inuyasha se enamoraron mucho antes de que se dieran cuenta…**

**(Flash Back)**

**Un día como cualquier otro, fuimos a caminar por el bosque mi hermana y yo a recoger algunas hierbas medicinales, me había contado que el día anterior se había encontrado con un hanyou que quería quitarle la perla, pero que no tuvo el valor para matarlo por lo mismo que una parte de el era humana. En ese momento, pareciera que lo había invocado, apareció enfrente de nuestros ojos. El hanyou le ordeno a mi hermana que me alejara de ahí, que yo no tenia nada que ver en ese asunto, mi hermana me ordeno esconderme y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia los árboles, entonces vi como mi hermana y el hanyou se preparaban para atacarse, no sin antes tener una breve charla.**

**- Te hago una pregunta, hanyou... ¿porque no me mataste aquella noche en que caí desmayada? Te hubiera sido muy sencillo hacerlo... **

**- Eh! Crees que podría atacar a alguien que no es capaz de defenderse? **

**Con esa respuesta, mi hermana Kikyou noto que Inuyasha, a pesar de su deseo por obtener la perla, no era un ser tan malo después de todo.**

**- Jeje... Entiendo... Entonces, una ultima pregunta, hanyou... ¿Cual es tu nombre...? **

**- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME HANYOU! **

**- Precisamente si te pregunto tu nombre es para no tener que llamarte así... debes **  
**de tener un nombre, ¿no es así? **

**- Inuyasha... **

**- Inuyasha... lo recordare... **

**Inuyasha entonces no espero más y se lanzo a atacar a mi hermana, pero este no resulto ser rival para ella, lo flecho con sus ropas en el árbol, Inuyasha quedo inerte al ver que mi hermana preparaba otra flecha para disparársela en el corazón. Pero mi hermana guarda la flecha y camina hacia el otro lado, mientras que Inuyasha, lastimado en su orgullo comenzó a gritarle a mi hermana que lo rematara, mi hermana volteo a verlo y le dijo...**

**- Crees que podría atacar a alguien que no es capaz de defenderse?**

**Le había devuelto la misma frase que el le había dicho anteriormente… **

**- Además, ya no quiero seguir gastando mas flechas en ti... **

**En ese momento fue cuando me pregunte el porque mi hermana Kikyou se comportaba de esa manera, no era usual en ella, además, porque nunca uso una flecha purificadora la primera vez que la ataco?. **

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

**- Ella me decía que las flechas purificadoras eran aquellas que herían gravemente a un youkai poderoso, y a los débiles los despedazaba con el solo impacto. Si mi hermana hubiera lanzado una de esas a Inuyasha, este hubiera muerto irremediablemente. Pero ****me pregunto... Porque uso una flecha selladora, en vez de usar una flecha purificadora, para acabar con Inuyasha?.**

**- Entonces Kikyou jamás intento matar a Inuyasha… - susurro Sango impresionada. **

**- A pesar de que el siempre la seguía, la vigilaba esperando el momento justo para arrebatarle la perla, la intención nunca fue matarse mutuamente – susurro la anciana ****- Además de eso, porque eligió, de entre tantos árboles que había, precisamente el Goshinboku, luego de haberme advertido sobre el... acaso pensaba que alguien vendría a revivirlo?.**

**- Pienso que es probable que la señorita Kikyou al ser incinerada con la Perla de Shikon, la usara para pedir como deseo, el poder reencarnar y así encontrarse con Inuyasha una vez mas... – dijo en monje pensativo, todos lo miraron impresionados – aunque es una lastima que haya muerto con sentimientos de odio y rencor, por otra parte, es la única manera en la que encuentro posible que la Perla haya desaparecido durante tantos años, para después, aparecer dentro del cuerpo de la señorita Kagome, siendo que ella es su reencarnación, es demasiada coincidencia – concluyó.**

**- Inuyasha, a pesar de odiar a mi hermana, como fue posible que por 50 años, descansara en este árbol, dormido, con un rostro que denota paz y felicidad...**

**- Creo que fue por que Inuyasha no odiaba del todo a Kikyou, por el contrario, la amaba mas que a nada a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido... – dijo tristemente Sango.**

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la Autora.**

**Palabras Dulces de un Conejo.**

Kyaaaa!! Hola a todos y a todas!! Soy Ivanov Shinigami y este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, para ser más precisos ajajaja XD.

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer un fic de esta serie, pero no me animaba mucho, pero cuando vi el especial de Inuyasha titulado, **"Meguri Au Mae no Sadame no Koi Uta" ****  
****(Una triste canción de amor sobre aquel día en que nos conocimos), me encanto, me fascino, me inspire para hacer este fic. XD.**

**No puedo decir si soy fan de Kagome o de Kikyou, ambos personajes me gustan, claro en diferente manera, pero pienso que la historia de Kikyou es triste y cruel, por eso me llama un poco mas la atención y quise hacer un fic referente a ella, además de que vi en una pag el manga donde esta muere y es muuuy triste, casi lloro. T.T raro XD.**

**Trowa: nos has traicionado!!**

**Wufei: hay que matarla!!**

**Ivanov: hee… Oo!! Chicos cálmense, no es para tanto n.nU.**

**Quatre: a mi me gusto n-n**

**Ivanov: gracias Q-chan T.T**

**Continúo…**

**Aspecto 1: Kagome Aome, en japones el nombre correcto es Kagome, pero en la traducción al castellano le pusieron Aome, en lo personal Aome se oye mas bonito jijiji.**

**Aspecto 2: (1) Bajo osuwari, en japonés es siéntate, **por lo que pude investigar,** pero en la traducción al castellano le pusieron abajo.**

**Aspecto 3: (2) **Shinidamachuu o mejor conocida como serpiente caza almas, son las criaturas en forma de serpiente que le llevan las almas a Kikyou. Se traduce como Insectos del Alma Muerta, o algo así leí.

Aspecto 4: Hanyou – es la definición para decir no es humano, ni Youkai, sino que humano-bestia o algo así.

Aspecto 5: (3) Déjame enseñarte que mi amor por ti es insaciable – frase de la canción de Insaciable de Darren Hayes, la original es: let me show, my love for you is insatiable, nota: esta canción la pondré en un capitulo de los de GW, por si la quieren leer.

Jaja XD, bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, aclarando los puntos no me queda mas que decir…

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, petardos, tomatazos, naranjazos y todo lo que termine es oz es bien recibido, excepto viruz -.-, ya saben no me enojo jijijij, bueno a veces.

Cuidense y gracias por leer!!

Matta ne!!

Propaganda: Lean si volvieras a mi, Water kiss, los templarios, la atlantida y casa de muñecos!!


	2. Hasta la eternidad

**Mi chica de hielo.**

**InuYasha**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**_ _"A pesar del tiempo, siempre te amare..."_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas o hechos reales. La historia esta inspirada en la página de Gaia-Onesama, la página se llama KagomevsKikyouxInuyasha (el Linck esta en notas de la autora). Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten. n-n

**Parings:** InuYasha X Kikyou

**Caterori:** Two-shot.

**Warnings:** Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1:** - Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", (Flash back), POVS: Inuyasha ""..."",Kagome --...--, ..._Kikyou..._, Kaede "…"

**Nota 2:** No voy a cambiar mi manera de escribir por que así es mi estilo, lo que importa es que se entienda lo que quiero expresar, además de que esto no lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo es de fanáticos para fanáticos. Si no les parece ni lo lean, ahórrense el tiempo.

OoOoO

**Capitulo 2 – Hasta la eternidad.**

_**Una vez que una relación se marchita, es imposible que vuelva florecer… No lo acepto… No lo quiero… No es cierto… Es una mentira… Abrázame y dime que no es verdad…**_

Apretó con fuerza el ramo de flores que tenia en sus brazos. Aquellos ojos castaños tan fríos como el hielo lo miraban detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo. Ya llevaba varias semanas sin saber de él… De Inuyasha… Solo podía contemplarlo en silencio, escondida bajo el espeso bosque. Aquel chico de largo cabello platinado suave al tacto, que tomaba una actitud valerosa, de sentimientos buenos y amorosos, los cuales ocultaba tras la mascara de frialdad e indiferencia…

Cuando caminaba por el bosque con su soledad, solo podía contemplarlo y su corazón entristecía al verlo con esa chica que era idéntica a ella, ¿como podría acercársele de nuevo cuando esa joven estaba sanado lentamente su corazón?, ¿como podría decirle que lo amaba después de aquel incidente de hace 50 años?, la pregunta era ¿como?...

No tenía nada que decirle, no tenía nada que comentar, solo podía observarlo en silencio… Por que su amor jamás volvería a florecer, ya estaba marchito como ella…

…_50 años han pasado desde que morí… Desde que mi vida en este mundo acabo… De todos modos, yo no habría sobrevivido de ninguna manera… Pero ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, aun que no hubiera revivido, tampoco mi alma habría podido descansar en paz… El rencor en ella jamás me lo hubiera permitido y también… Mi amor tampoco._ …

**…****_No estaba buscando nada realmente, no pretendía encontrarme con algo o alguien en este lugar, sobre todo con alguien... Lo único que quería era estar en los lugares que pise cuando mi cuerpo aun tenía vida, quería volver a estar en lo que solía llamar hogar. Vagar sola por toda esta tierra desconocida es algo asfixiante y vació, contemplar como las familias son felices a costa mía es algo que me llena de satisfacción, pero al mismo tiempo me da tristeza e incluso envidia, yo no se lo que es ser una familia, viví con mi hermana pequeña Kaede, ambas solas, para mi eso era mi familia, lo único que pensaba que la vida para mi era que estaba viva con el único propósito de proteger la perla de Shikon. Esa era mi vida… Hasta que en una noche de luna nueva, conocí a un hombre mitad bestia, un hanyou que derritió mi corazón de hielo sin darme cuenta, en ese instante comprendí que mi vida era más que solo proteger la perla, estaba mas allá de lo que yo solía pensar. Pero un día, el amor que sentí por ese ser se convirtió en odio, el único sentimiento que me seguiría hasta el momento de mi muerte, el desprecio, cambio mi vida…_**** …**

**…****_Estaba sangrando… La herida era profunda y mortal… Iba a morir, mi vida se estaba apagando poco a poco como una vela expuesta al viento, moriría con la tristeza de haber sellado a la persona que mas amaba, su vida me pertenece, ya sea en esta vida o en la otra, por eso no pude matarlo, moriría con el sufrimiento que pase al ser herida por aquel que amaba, con mi ultimo aliento de vida le susurraría cuanto lo seguía amando a pesar de todo, moriría con el rencor de sentirme traicionada por el ser que amaba, moriría con mi fiel compañera, la soledad… Ya no quería más para mí, todo había terminado… Tendría que esperar hasta que pudiera reencarnar, solo para volver a verlo… Ese fue el deseo que le pedí a la perla antes de que desapareciera junto con migo… …_**

…_Pero él no espero tanto tiempo, ha venido a buscarme. Me ha buscado desde que me vio en aquella montaña donde la bruja Urasue me hizo un cuerpo con barro y huesos, desde que mi conciencia volvió a existir en este mundo, el cual ya había abandonado con tristeza… Por él yo he regresado… Por el sonido de su voz yo he vuelto a la vida…_ …

**(Flash Back)**

**"No me llames... ****No te atrevas a decir mi nombre..."**

**- Ki... kikyou...**

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

…_Por el simple hecho de haber mencionado mi nombre, he vuelto a la vida, por ello, mi vida le pertenece… Pero no quiero que lo sepa, no quiero que se ilusione con una simple fantasía, es mejor así, mi querido Inuyasha… …_

…_Ahora esta aquí, delante de mis ojos, mirándome con sorpresa, pero no pronuncia ninguna palabra, ¿que es lo que desea de mi?, ¿que es lo que realmente quiere de mi?, ya no puedo darle felicidad, ya no puedo permanecer a su lado, ya no puedo darle mas… Solo un amor en silencio…_ …

InuYasha miraba a aquella sacerdotisa de ojos tristes con ternura, a pesar de todo la extrañaba, por mas doloroso que fuera para Kagome aun la amaba, aun que había sido abrazada por la muerte, Kikyou seguía siendo bella, seguía conservando su belleza a pesar del tiempo, pero había cambiado en algo…

_**Tu piel caliente y suave se ha vuelto fría, aquellos labios calidos y tentadores ahora son morados... Tus puños son duros y helados, aquella mujer que ame… Esta perdida en la soledad… Mi dulce campanilla… Déjame compadecerte…**_

- Ha que has venido Inuyasha… - dijo fríamente la miko mirando hacia otro lado.

- Kikyou, creí que estabas herida, ¿estas bien?… - dijo tiernamente el chico mitad bestia.

- ¿Como voy a estar bien si ya estoy muerta?, no se que estés buscando aquí Inuyasha, pero no creo que lo encuentres - dijo fríamente la miko sin dejar de mirar hacia otro lado.

- Lo que estaba buscando ya lo encontré… Es a ti… - decía con suma ternura.

- ¿A mi?, jaja, si eso me lo hubieras dicho hace 50 años lo creería, pero ahora… Son palabras que carecen de significado para mi – decía la sacerdotisa con su mismo tono frió.

- ¿Por que estas aquí Kikyo? – pregunto el hanyou sintiéndose herido por las palabras de la sacerdotisa mientras se acercaba un poco mas a ella.

OoOoO

**Mientras tanto, Kagome seguía a la shinidamachuu lo más rápido que podía. **

**-- En que rayos estaba pensando ¿cuando seguí a la serpiente caza almas?, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Inuyasha, pero si estas serpientes pertenecen a un ser que se alimenta de almas, significa que Kikyou esta cerca, es la única que conozco que posee estas serpientes.--**

**Pensaba la chica mientras caminaba más y más dentro del bosque.**

**-- Inuyasha, ¿hasta donde has ido?, ¿acaso seguirías a Kikyou hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario?...--**

**Susurro Kagome abriéndose paso de entre la hierba, cuando una serie de luces parecidas a luciérnagas llamo su atención.**

**-- Hun?, ¿que son esas luces?… Son… ¡¡Almas!!…--**

**Dijo la chica mirando con sorpresa a las serpientes que iban y venían dejando almas en el centro de un enorme árbol. La chica camino un poco más, hasta que se encontró con algo que la dejo sin aliento.**

**--¡¡Haa!!, ¡son Inuyasha y Kikyou!… ¿Por que?, ¿que significa esto?, ¿acaso Inuyasha me alejo de él para estar con ella?, ¿para verse con ella a solas otra vez?, ¿Por qué Inuyasha?... --**

**Pensaba la chica tristemente mientras trataba de acercarse más a ellos sin ser descubierta.**

OoOoO

- Creo que no es correcto meterse en los asuntos ajenos de las demás personas… - dijo la sacerdotisa en forma cruel mientras apretaba las flores que tenia en sus brazos – además, debería de hacerte la misma pregunta.

- Te he extrañado tanto, tu rostro, tus ojos, tu aroma… Extrañaba tu aroma Kikyou mas que nada en el mundo… Igual que esa flor que lleva tu nombre… – decía el hanyou acercándose más y más al árbol.

- ¿Mi aroma?, lamento desilusionarte Inuyasha, **pero mi aroma lo he perdido, por eso es que tengo estas flores, me recuerdan a lo que solía ser antes de morir... No necesito más del sol para subsistir... Soy como una flor marchita... – decía pesadamente la chica pero con su mismo tono frío.**

- Kikyou, a pesar de todo, te sigo amando… - dijo el hanyou acercándose a uno de los pies de la sacerdotisa y acariciándolo con ternura.

- ¿Que es esto?, un hibrido queriendo ser cariñoso con una humana, es absurdo – replico en tono molesto mientras apartaba violentamente su pie de las caricias del hanyou – tu no eres así Inuyasha – dijo en tono frío.

- ¿No te das cuenta Kikyou?, ¡¡me interesa lo que te pase!!, ¡¡todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa!! – dijo molesto por las palabras duras de la sacerdotisa.

**Detrás de un árbol, muy cerca del lugar donde el amor marchitado quiere florecer, un nuevo retoño ve con profunda tristeza como su felicidad se desvanece delante de sus ojos.**

**-- La extrañas... ¿No es así Inuyasha?, eres muy cruel, ¿por eso me hablaste de ese modo?, querías que me marchara para así solo querías estar con Kikyou y yo no estorbara en tu camino, lo único que te interesa es Kikyou…--**

**- No me vengas con eso, **eres patético InuYasha – dijo la chica con voz cortante.

**- ¿Por que dices eso? – decía el hanyou desconcertado. Desbordaba sus sentimientos por Kikyou y ella simplemente lo rechazaba.**

**- Porque mi alma no es más que un recuerdo del pasado... – dijo la chica en tono melancólico.**

**- ¡¡Pero ahora estas aquí, estas viva Kikyou y eso es lo que cuenta!! – grito el hanyou al borde de la desesperación.**

**- ¡¡ESTOY MUERTA INUYASHA!! – Grito la chica con lagrimas en los ojos mientras arrojaba el ramo de flores al suelo con furia – estas flores que tanto amo, si no fuera por estas flores mi olor seria igual al de un cadáver mal oliente en estos momentos, ¡¡soy un espectro!!, ¡¡un ser sin aliento de vida!!, de echo hasta dudo que sea la Kikyou que tu conociste – dijo la chica furiosa.**

**- Kikyou… - susurro el hanyou impresionado ante la reacción de la sacerdotisa.**

**--¿Kikyou?, ¿acaso tu?...--**

**- 50 años han pasado desde ese trágico día, fui abandonada por todos y conducida a la soledad, mi alma se había llenado de amargura y dolor, yo pasaría a ser olvidada...** **Ese era mi destino... Mi trágico destino, pero tuvo que ser interrumpido...** **Y decidieron cambiar esa trágica suerte que me acompañaba por otra vana oportunidad – decía la chica melancólicamente.**

_**Por favor campanilla… Déjame acercarme… Déjame compadecerte…**_

**- ¡¡Tu no estas sola Kikyou!! – dijo el hanyou saltando en el centro del árbol y abrazando a la sacerdotisa.**

**- Pobre Inuyasha, aun no lo has comprendido, mi único deber ahora en este mundo, es arreglar los asuntos que tengo pendientes para así poder dejar este mundo al cual ya no pertenezco – dijo la chica sin corresponder a su abrazo, pero tampoco sin apartar al hanyou. **

**- Kikyou… - susurro Inuyasha apretando más a Kikyou a su cuerpo.**

**-- Quieres permanecer a su lado… No te importa que ella sea un espíritu sin descanso… Inuyasha… Quieres tenerla un poco mas de tiempo contigo, por eso no la puedes dejar ir, ¿verdad Inuyasha? ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué estoy llorando?, ¿Por qué me arde mi pecho y duele mi corazón?--**

**- No tiene caso que sigas involucrándote con un espectro como yo, lo único que compartimos ahora es el sentimiento por acabar con Naraku, lo demás se lo ha llevado el viento – susurro la sacerdotisa – ¡¡ughh!! – un quejido salio de sus labios cuando Inuyasha la apretó más a su cuerpo.**

**- ¿Qué sucede Kikyou? – pregunto preocupado el hanyou separándose rápidamente de ella.**

**- La herida que Naraku hizo en el monte de las animas, aun no ha sanado – dijo bajando sus ropas para mostrar su hombro roto a Inuyasha.**

**- Pero Kagome ayudo a sanarla, ¿no es así?, entonces ¿por que?... – dijo el hanyou.**

**- Ella elimino el veneno para que no invadiera más mi cuerpo, solo hizo mas larga esta simple vida, pero aun estoy débil… ¿Podrías traerme tierra de mi tumba? – dijo la chica gentilmente al hanyou.**

**- ¡¡Entonces si estabas herida!! – dijo alarmado el hanyou.**

**- Las almas son escasas por esta zona… Además la herida aun no ha sanado por completo, necesito la tierra de mi tumba para así tratar de poder sanarla un poco… - dijo la chica tocando con delicadeza su herida – ¿vez como solo soy barro y huesos?, ¿que futuro puedes tener con un ser que puede romperse con mucha facilidad?, un ser que no tiene futuro alguno, un ser que esta destinado a romperse – dijo la chica melancólica.**

**- Kikyou… - susurro el hanyou con ternura, se acerco y beso la herida de Kikyou gentilmente. **

**- Inu… ¿Inuyasha? – susurro la chica sonrojándose ante la acción del hanyou.**

**- Claro que tenemos futuro, no digas eso de nuevo – le dijo mirándola con ternura - No te muevas de aquí, regresare con un poco de tierra mi dulce Kikyou – dijo el chico sonriéndole dulcemente para después saltar hacia la copa de los árboles.**

**- Inuyasha… – susurro la chica sonriendo débilmente.**

**Miro su herida con ternura y la toco dulcemente, la había besado, se sonrojo nuevamente al recordar los labios de Inuyasha sobre su piel, pero súbitamente así como llego la sonrisa desapareció, su rostro mostraba tristeza y una profunda pena.**

**…****_Como me gustaría poder creer en tus palabras, me encantaría poder compartir tu optimismo, pero no puedo hacerlo… Tarde o temprano este recuerdo te será borrado, me olvidaras y así yo podré descansar en paz._**** …**

**Pensaba la chica mientras se ponía sus ropas nuevamente y miraba el sendero por el cual su amado se había ido.**

**- No deberías de ser tan fría con el Kikyou – le dijo Kagome saliendo de entre los arbustos.**

**- Kagome… - dijo Kikyou con frialdad.**

**- Inuyasha vino hasta aquí solo para estar contigo – dijo la chica apretando sus puños con fuerza.**

**- No es correcto espiar a las personas – dijo la sacerdotisa fríamente haciendo que la chica se molestara ante el comentario - solo vino buscando a un fantasma, un espectro que ya forma parte de su pasado – dijo la sacerdotisa con su mismo tono frío.**

**- ¿Por que dices eso?... – dijo la chica desconcertada.**

**- Que ingenua eres Kagome, ¿no me digas que no estarás contenta por que yo me aparte del camino para que te puedas quedar con Inuyasha? – dijo la miko mirando a la chica en forma frívola.**

**- ¡¡No digas eso!!, lo dices como si la mala fuera yo, además, ¡¡Inuyasha no es ningún objeto!! – respondió la chica irritadamente.**

**- Yo no dije eso, te lo había dicho antes Kagome, la intrusa aquí eres tú, no es tu destino amarlo a el, solo fue un accidente, para Inuyasha siempre vas a ser la numero dos, una sombra igual a mi – dijo la sacerdotisa en tono frío.**

**- ¡¡Yo no soy la numero dos!! – grito la chica furiosa.**

**OoOoOo**

**Mientras tanto, cerca de la tumba de la sacerdotisa Kikyou, Inuyasha escarbaba para poder recolectar un poco de tierra de su amada miko.**

**""Siempre has sido mas fuerte que yo Kikyou, a pesar de que soy un hanyou y tu una humana, has demostrado ser mas fuerte y letal que yo Kikyou, siempre vas visto las cosas de un modo muy diferente al mío, por eso… Por eso yo…""**

**Inuyasha seguía escarbando, estaba tan concentrado y sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de la presencia de alguien más.**

**- ¿Que estas haciendo Inuyasha? – dijo la anciana Kaede con sorpresa.**

**Inuyasha se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de la anciana, pero se recupero rápidamente. **

**- Anciana Kaede, no me hables por la espalda, pude haberte matado y la culpa solo seria tuya por sorprenderme de esa manera – decía el hanyou aparentemente molesto mientras escondía en su traje la tierra que había tomado de la tumba de Kikyou.**

**- ¿Por que estas profanando la tumba de mi hermana Inuyasha? – preguntaba la anciana un poco desconcertada.**

**- No la estoy profanando… Yo … Yo solo… - titubeo el hanyou.**

**- Inuyasha, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – decía la anciana mientras dejaba las flores y el balde con agua a un lado de la tumba.**

**- Yo solo… Ayudo a Kikyou… - dijo el hanyou apenado.**

**- ¿Ayudar a mi hermana?, ¿esta en problemas? – pregunto un tanto preocupada la anciana.**

**- Me pidió que le llevara un poco de tierra de su tumba, la herida que Naraku le hizo aun no le ha sanado, Kagome le ayudo a sacarle el veneno, pero ella aun… - dijo el hanyou apretando los puños con fuerza.**

**- Ya veo… - dijo con tristeza la anciana.**

**- ¡¡Anciana Kaede!!, ¡¡anciana Kaede!! - Gritaban dos pequeñas gemelas llegando a la tumba de la sacerdotisa con un gran ramo de flores de campanilla.**

**- Kiria, Diría, gracias por los ramos – decía la anciana felizmente.**

**- Por nada anciana Kaede, sabemos que a la señorita Kikyou le encantaban las flores de campanilla, además de que Kikyou significa flor de campanilla – decía la pequeña Kiria. **

**- Por eso hemos recolectado muchas para ella, además de que este lugar siempre huele a ella – decía la pequeña Diría.**

**Inuyasha no pudo menos que mirar a las pequeñas con asombro, ¿como es que sabían que a Kikyou le gustaban las flores de campanilla?, ¿acaso la anciana les había dicho algo?. De pronto un aroma familiar vino a su nariz, ¿el de Kikyou?, debía ser, la niña tenia razón, todo el lugar olía a ella, incluso cuando la encontró en el bosque, olía a su flor favorita, las campanillas… No, este aroma era diferente, era un aroma ya conocido, el aroma del futuro… el aroma de… ¿Kagome?.**

**- Kagome esta aquí – dijo el hanyou volteando su cabeza hacia la dirección donde estaba Kikyou.**

**- ¿Puedes olerla Inuyasha? – dijo la anciana Kaede.**

**- Nosotras vimos a la señorita Kagome, cuando estábamos recolectando las flores para la señorita Kikyou – dijo Kiria señalando el lugar donde vieron a Kagome.**

**- Vimos a la señorita Kagome que entraba al bosque siguiendo algo brillante – Diría hacia señas interpretando a Kagome y a la serpiente para que la entendieran.**

**- ¿Algo brillante? – dijo la anciana Kaede sin entender.**

**- Si, algo parecido a una serpiente brillante – termino de decir Kiria.**

**- Una serpiente caza almas… - dijo Inuyasha sorprendido ante las palabras de las niñas.**

**- Inuyasha, ¿sabes lo que pasara si Kagome y mi hermana se encuentran en estos momentos? – dijo la anciana preocupada mientras colocaba las flores en la tumba de la miko.**

**- ¿Por que lo dices anciana? – susurro en hanyou sin entender.**

**- Inuyasha, ahí están dos mujeres que te aman al borde de la locura, una de ellas murió con un inmenso dolor en su corazón, la otra es su reencarnación, ambas son iguales, pero al mismo tiempo diferentes, y por lo que veo, en tu corazón, hay espacio para ambas de diferente manera, pero en el corazón de ellas solo hay espacio para una sola persona, además de que tu le das mas preferencia a mi hermana que a Kagome – decía la anciana vaciando el agua encima de las flores que estaban en la tumba de la miko.**

**- ¿Que me intentas decir? – decía el hanyou sin entender.**

**- Ve antes de que Kagome se sienta un peor Inubobo – dojo Shipou golpeándolo en la cabeza – Kagome no se fue, regreso para arreglar las cosas contigo y tu simplemente te vas con Kikyou, eres un desvergonzado, Kagome se ha de estar sintiendo mal por tu acción, tu que eres un adulto no lo entiendes, yo que aun soy niño lo entendí a la perfección – decía el zorrito ilusionado.**

**- ¡¡Enano!! – grito Inuyasha colérico mientras lo golpeaba de igual manera y así ambos comenzaban a pelear.**

**- Pero Shipou tiene razón Inuyasha – dijo la anciana haciendo que ambos dejaran de pelear.**

**- ¡¡Lo vez!!, te lo dije Inubobo – decía el zorrito con dos grandes lagrimas en sus ojos por el dolor.**

**- Inuyasha, ve con ella y traten de arreglar todo esto, entiendo que mi hermana ya no pertenece a este mundo, entiendo que ella no debería de estar aquí, pero aun así, es mi hermana, la quiero, y por lo mismo no quiero que se lastime o la lastimes aun mas de lo que ya ha sufrido – decía la anciana tristemente.**

**- Anciana Kaede… – susurro el hanyou al ver la expresión de la anciana, se sacudió sus ropas por la tierra y se marcho en dirección a donde estaban Kagome y Kikyou. " Kikyou… Kagome…"**

**- Inubobo, siempre hace llorar a la pobre de Kagome – decía el zorrito sobando su cabeza por el golpe del hanyou.**

**- No debes culparlo Shipou, Inuyasha esta en una situación difícil, elegir entre dos mujeres que amas no es nada fácil, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar a que Inuyasha haga lo que crea correcto – dijo la anciana tristemente.**

**OoOoOo**

**- Pero aun así, no tengo ninguna intención de estar cerca de Inuyasha, si eso es lo que te preocupa – dijo la miko desinteresadamente.**

**- No es eso, tu siempre lastimas a Inuyasha, ¿que no tienes un poco de compasión por sus sentimientos? – decía la chica furiosa ante las crueles palabras de la sacerdotisa.**

**-** Di todo cuanto tenía y ya no me queda más que dar, seria una perdida de tiempo estar con el ahora, después de todo, ¿Qué puede ofrecerle un cadáver como yo a Inuyasha? – decía la sacerdotisa con su mismo tono frío.

**""El aroma de ambas se hace cada vez mas fuerte, debo darme prisa"" – pensaba el hanyou saltando árbol tras árbol.**

**- Kikyou, se que tu y yo, físicamente somos iguales, pero muchas veces me he dado cuenta de que en el interior somos muy diferentes – decía la chica tratando se de calmarse por las palabras de Kikyou.**

**_Dulce campañilla, tu color azul se desvanece… Ahora solo se torna marchito y sin vida…_**

**- ¿Acaso me estas comparado contigo? - dijo la sacerdotisa en tono molesto.**

**- No es eso, solo que… - dijo la chica tratando de controlarse - No logro entenderlo Kikyou, si Inuyasha y tu aun se aman, ¿por que te niegas tanto a estar a su lado?, ¿por que te comportas tan fríamente cuando se acerca a ti?, ¿por que no correspondes a sus abrazos y caricias?, ¿por que?, dímelo por que yo no puedo entenderlo... – decía la chica con sus ojos húmedos por las lagrimas, aquellas palabras dichas por ella misma dolían demasiado.**

**- Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe… - dijo la miko desinteresadamente mientras volteaba hacia otro lado.**

**- ¡¡Claro que me incumbe!! – respondio Kagome furiosa.**

**Kikyou volteo a mirarla nuevamente, su semblante no cambiaba en lo mas mínimo, frío y estoico, como el de una muñeca de porcelana fría y sin vida, mientras que el de aquella chica frente a sus ojos, mejillas rosadas por el enojo, piel apiñonada que emana calor, ojos llenos de vida, su entusiasmo, todo era totalmente diferente a ella. Por alguna razón, comenzó a sentir celos, envidia e incluso, ¿coraje?...**

**- Se que el lazo que comparten tu e Inuyasha es muy fuerte, tanto así que no puedo romperlo, pero por ese sentimiento, yo… ¡¡Yo no puedo entrar en le corazón de Inuyasha!!, ¡¡lo único que puedo hacer es permaneces a su lado!! – decía la chica de manera furiosa pero con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**- ¿Acaso estas reclamándome?... – dijo la sacerdotisa molesta por primera vez ante las palabras de Kagome.**

**- Si, es mas que claro que Inuyasha y tu se aman, pero el no seria feliz a tu lado por que tu… Tu… - decía la chica en tono furioso.**

**- ¡¡Detente Kagome!! – gritaba Inuyasha.**

**- ¡¡TU YA ESTAS MUERTA!! – grito la chica con furia.**

**Kikyou reacciono ante esas palabras hirientes de Kagome, era verdad, ella ya estaba muerta, siempre lo decía, era algo que ya sabia, ese era el principal motivo por el cual no podía regresar con su amado Inuyasha, pero… **

_**Campanilla, ¿por que estas llorando campanilla?, ya no sufras campanilla, por favor déjame compadecerte…**_

**… ****_Tienes razón Kagome, ya estoy muerta eso lo se, no se por que aun camino por la senda de la vida sin poseerla, pero, ¿Por qué cuando lo dices tú siento coraje?, ¿Por qué cuando sale de tu boca me dan ganas de aplastarte?, no quiero escucharlo de ti Kagome… No quiero que ni siquiera lo pienses… Si lo haces, te aplastare como a un insecto._**** …**

**- ¿**Cuanto tiempo mas vas a vagar por la eternidad?**, ¿cuanto tiempo mas piensas seguir vagando en este mundo al cual ya no perteneces Kikyou? – dijo Kagome.**

**… _Ya no digas mas, no quiero escucharlo, si lo haces te aplastare. …_**

**- Kagome, ¡¡detente!!… - le gritaba en hanyou a la chica, pero sin tener éxito.**

**- ¡¡Solo están detrás de un amor marchito, un amor que ya no puede existir!!, ¡¡ese amor ya no puede renacer!! – gritaba Kagome con furia.**

**- Kagome… - susurro sorprendido Inuyasha ante las palabras de la chica.**

**-** Mmm, con que esos son tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi ¿no Kagome?, eso es lo que piensas de mi – sonrío fríamente la miko - ¿eso es lo único que vez en mi?, ¿una mujer muerta que vaga por la eternidad siguiendo un amor condenado a la muerte? – diciendo esto Kikyou baja del árbol y se pone frente a frente con Kagome con la mirada furiosa - Te diré algo Kagome y escucha con mucha atención, me arrebataron mi felicidad, borrando con llanto y dolor lo que mi corazón empezó a sentir, lo que comenzaba a vivir, cuando Inuyasha me hizo creer que podía amar, que había algo mas que una chica de hielo como yo, agradecí a la vida por no ser una simple sacerdotisa, si no una humana con la capacidad de amar, pero esa felicidad solo duro momentáneamente hasta que me lo arrebataron cruelmente, te preguntare algo, ¿sabes lo suficiente de mi como para juzgarme?, ¿realmente me conoces para poder condenarme? – dijo la miko con suma frialdad.

**_Campanilla… ¿Por que estas llorando mi dulce campanilla?, ¿por que estas tan triste y sola campanilla?, si me dejas compadecerte, tu dolor se ira lejos, tus penas desaparecerán, yo quiero compadecerte campanilla…_**

**- Kikyou… - susurro Inuyasha al ver tal escena entre Kagome y la sacerdotisa.**

**- Tienes razón, no te conozco en lo mas mínimo Kikyou, no tengo el derecho de juzgarte, no quiero hacer que recuerdes mas tu cruel pasado, solo quiero saber el por que de tu rechazo hacia Inuyasha, te empeñas tanto en apartarte de su vida, pero sin embargo ¡¡no te apartas de su mente!! – decía la chica sin comprender. **

**- ¿Que sabes tu de mi vida?, ¿que sabes tu de mis sueños?, ¿que sabes tu de mis penas?, te lo diré, ¡¡NADA!!, no sabes ¡¡absolutamente nada!! – decía la miko furiosa.**

**- Ya basta, ¡¡es suficiente!! – dijo el hanyou tratando de calmar la situación pero sin tener éxito.**

**- Lo único que no entiendo es el por que de tu comportamiento, esa actitud fría que tomas con la persona que mas te ama y amas, tu vida fue cruel y triste y te compadezco por eso, pero… Ya no eres parte de la vida de Inuyasha, es mi turno de hacerlo feliz… - decía la chica tratando de contenerse, estaba sumamente molesta, ¿por que la presencia de la miko la alteraba tanto?.**

**- ¡¡Kagome!! – grito Inuyasha tratando de detener las duras palabras de la chica.**

**… ****_¿Me compadeces?, ¿tu?, ¿Quién te crees que eres para compadecerte de mi?, solo eres una niña tonta que no sabe nada sobre las penas ajenas, sobre los dolores de las personas, estas tan acostumbrada a que te protejan que realmente no conoces el sufrimiento Kagome._**** …**

**- Nadie me compadece, no lo necesito, pero ahora esta todo claro, eso es lo que ves en mí… Un estorbo, un ser que debe ser borrado para no darte problemas ¿cierto Kagome? – Decía la miko al borde del llanto – que tristeza y que pena que solo veas eso en mí.**

**- Pero si tanto te lamentas, si tanto sufres, si ese es el caso, entonces... ¡¡Ya no busques mas a Inuyasha!! – grita la chica furiosa.**

**_No es verdad…_**

**- Yo nunca lo pedí… Yo, no quería… Yo… Yo… - decía la miko apretando sus puños.**

**_No es verdad…_**

**- ¡¡YO NUNCA PEDI VOLVER!! – grito la sacerdotisa con furia y lagrimas en sus ojos.**

**_Eso no es verdad…_**

**- Kikyou… - dijo el hanyou sorprendido ante la reacción de la miko.**

**_Yo quería regresar…_**

**- No permito que nadie pueda compadecerme, ni tú Kagome… Ni siquiera… Inuyasha… - decía entrecortadamente la sacerdotisa mientras perladas lágrimas caían hacia sus mejillas.**

**- Kikyou… Yo, yo no quería… - decía la chica sintiéndose pésima por lo que le había dicho a la miko. ¿Acaso Kikyou estaba sufriendo?.**

**- Kikyou… - susurro el hanyou con tristeza. **

**Parecía que lo estaban ignorando, ¿que no se daban cuenta de que el estaba ahí?, veía el sufrimiento de ambas, Kagome frustrada por que el no podía olvidarse de Kikyou, se sentía una sombra detrás de otra persona y su dulce Kikyou, aquella triste sacerdotisa que lloraba en la soledad por su amor marchito, ambas hacían que su corazón doliera, pero en especial, por Kikyou…**

**_Yo quería estar cerca de él otra vez…_**

**- No permito que nadie me compadezca… - decía la miko colocando sus manos en su rostro para que las lágrimas se detuvieran, pero no tuvo éxito, estas seguían cayendo sin detenerse.**

**… ****_No, no quiero volver a mostrar mi lado vulnerable y débil, no quiero que vuelvan a compadecerme, lo único que quería era estar una vez mas a su lado, solo quería verlo una vez más… Inuyasha, ¿Dónde estas?, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de cuanto te necesito?, mi amado Inuyasha._**** …**

**_Quería volver a verlo…_**

**- Nadie puede… Nadie debe compadecerme… - "no te mientas mas, ya no te mientas mas Kikyou, tu lo amas, lo amas tanto que no puedes dejarlo, incluso después de la muerte, esa es tu cruel verdad Kikyou…" – pensaba la miko.**

**_Eso no es verdad…_**

**-** Kikyou yo no… - decía la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos al veer a la miko en ese estado tan vulnerable, había herido a Kikyou por sus entupidos celos, ella no era así, debía disculparse con Kikyou.

**-- Kikyou, no tenia idea de cuanto sufrías, me segaron los celos, sentía tanta rabia de que aun estuvieras en el corazón de Inuyasha y que no hubiera un espacio para mi, que no pude mas que reclamarte, hacerte ver las cosas de la manera mas cruel, que no me dejo ver lo que en verdad estabas sintiendo, tienes razón, no se nada de tu vida, ni de tus penas y mucho menos de tus sueños, espero que puedas perdonarme Kikyou… --**

- Kikyou, escúchame yo lamento mucho… - dijo la chica tratando de tranquilizar a Kikyou, pero esta aparto con un golpe la mano de Kagome.

- ¡¡**Ya lo sé!!, aun que mi apariencia sea la de Kikyou, ¡¡No soy la verdadera Kikyou!!, ¡¡solo soy un especto, un error!! – gritaba la miko con tristeza y coraje sin dejar de llorar.**

**_Quiero que alguien me compadezca… _**

**- Tu no sabes nada acerca de mi, no sabes el profundo amor que siento hacia un hombre mitad bestia, el odio que siento por un ser despreciable que me persigue sin descanso para destruirme por ser su debilidad, la tristeza del sufrimiento que he pasado hace 50 años, el rencor de sentirme traicionada por aquel que ame, la pena de vivir sin ser amada, la soledad que sentí al morir y la soledad de regresar al ser nombrada… - decía con furia la miko, pero sin ocultar su tristeza.**

**_Quiero que alguien me diga que todo esta bien…_**

**- Kikyou yo no quería… discúlpame… - decía Kagome arrepentida mientas trataba de acercarse para consolar a la sacerdotisa.**

**- Yo no... Yo no pedí volver... Yo no lo pedí… Mi vida ya había terminado… Yo pasaría a ser olvidada… - decía la miko sin dejar de llorar.**

**_Quiero que alguien me diga que nunca más voy a estar sola…_**

**- Soy una flor, una campanilla, la cual significa "Compadéceme", sin embargo odio que me compadezcan… - decía la miko sin consuelo alguno.**

**_Quiero que alguien me diga que me ama…_**

**Kagome se acerco a la miko con cautela, pero al posar su mano en el hombro de Kikyou, unas palabras que susurraba la sacerdotisa la detuvieron.**

**- Inuyasha… Inuyasha… - decía la miko entre sollozos y lágrimas.**

**… ****_Te necesito… Te quiero a mi lado… ¿Donde estas?, ¿donde estas?, no quiero alejarme de ti otra vez. Mi amado Inuyasha. _****…******

**Kagome aparto su mano derecha y la apretó junto a la otra, no podía consolar a Kikyou, después de las crueles palabras que le había dicho, ¿Cómo podía consolarla?, ¿con que derecho lo hacia?, Kikyou estaba sufriendo por Inuyasha, el hombre que ella amaba, pero que por causas del destino lo había conocido después de la sacerdotisa, ya que era su reencarnación, pero sabia que si Kikyou se lo pedía, Inuyasha se iría al otro mundo junto con ella. Sintió temor al solo pensarlo, el terror la invadía, el solo echo de pensar en que podía perder a Inuyasha la asustaba, retrocedió dos pasos con lagrimas en sus ojos, ¿por que estaba doliendo su corazón al ver en ese estado a Kikyou?, ¿Por qué pensaba todo eso?, ¿acaso?...**

**_Inuyasha… ¿Por que no me lo dices?... Dímelo… Dímelo…_**

**- ¡¡Kikyou!! – diciendo esto, el hanyou tiro la tierra, salio de entre los árboles a toda velocidad y abrazando fuertemente a la sacerdotisa mientras perladas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. **

**– Yo, yo aun te amo Kikyou, no imagino tu sufrimiento, no imagino como puedes sentirte, me siento furioso conmigo mismo por no poder ayudarte, me duele el alma con solo ver tu sufrimiento – decía el hanyou abrazando fuertemente a la miko sin dejar de llorar.**

**- Inuyasha… - susurro la chica abrazándolo de igual manera.**

**Kagome estaba inerte ante la escena que presenciaba, sintió como si mil agujas perforaran su pecho una tras otra, su sangre se helo, Inuyasha ya había tomado una decisión, y ella no estaba incluida, retrocedió lentamente, tratando de ser cautelosa, sus lagrimas resbalaban aun mas que antes mientras apretaba fuertemente sus labios para que los sollozos no salieran de ella hasta quedar a unos metros de ellos.**

**-- Es mejor así, tú la amas a ella y ella te ama a ti Inuyasha, pero ambos no pueden estar juntos por más que lo deseen, que triste, eso es muy triste, ¿acaso el destino solo les permitirá estar juntos en la muerte?. --**

**Pensaba la chica llorando amargamente.**

**Kagome se dio la vuelta y lentamente se veía su silueta irse hacia la aldea, ya no tenia mas que hacer ahí, volteo a verlos otra vez, sonrío tristemente y con lagrimas en sus ojos camino con la cabeza baja hasta dejarlos completamente solos.**

**- ¿Acaso ese era parte de mi destino? – susurro la miko sollozando.**

**- No lo digas Kikyou, tu destino era permanecer a mi lado, ser felices como marido y mujer – decía el hanyou mientras apretaba mas su cuerpo con el de Kikyou.**

**- Inuyasha, prométeme que nunca me abandonaras - decía la sacerdotisa separándose del fuerte abrazo, y así mirando los bellos ojos ámbar del hanyou.**

**- No lo prometo Kikyou, te lo juro… - dijo el Hanyou terminando con una bella sonrisa mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares las perladas lagrimas de las mejillas de la miko.**

**- Inuyasha… - dijo la miko sonriéndole de igual manera.**

**Ambos se miraron fijamente, ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que se habían visto de esa manera?, sin rencores, sin odios, sin recelo alguno. Esa mirada tan calida y llena de amor.**

**Inuyasha tomo delicadamente la cabeza de la miko con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra sostenía su cintura posesivamente. Sus ojos ámbar recorrieron calidamente el rostro de la sacerdotisa, sus rasgos finos y bellos, ojos cafés y misteriosos, piel blanca como la nieve, ligeramente pálida, se alcanzaba a percibir un ligero sonrojo, labios morados, sabía que Kikyou no era la misma. Toco su rostro, este estaba frío, si, Kikyou estaba muera, eso era más que claro, después de que la bruja Urasue hizo esa muñeca de barro y huesos, sintió temor. Ver un ser vacío idéntico a Kikyou fue aterrador, pero cuando este ser inerte se transformo en la Kikyou anterior, su miedo se convirtió en ilusión, esperanza, su amada había vuelto a la vida.**

**Pero ahora que la veía más de cerca, solo miraba a su tierna Kikyou, no importaba que su cuerpo estuviera hecho de barro y huesos, no importaba que no emanara calor, no importaba nada, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica de hielo, la mujer que siempre amaría.**

**Lentamente se fue acercando al rostro de la sacerdotisa. Ambos no lo pudieron resistir más y se besaron, un beso más deseado que el agua en el desierto, un beso tan anhelado como un deseo, eso significaba para ellos. Inuyasha aun recordaba el sabor de la miko, dulce y adictivo, pero algo había cambiado, las rosados y calidos labios de la sacerdotisa estaban fríos, su sabor había cambiado, pero eso no le importaba la amaba, a pesar de lo que era amaba a Kikyou y nada ni nadie harían que cambiara de parecer.**

_**No existe ni el frió ni el calor, no hay gran diferencia para mí… Todo es igual… No tengo sensaciones como escalofríos o lo que llaman carne de gallina… Pero este beso, si lo puedo sentir, puedo sentir tu calor y tu amor por mí, aun me amas… Inuyasha…**_

Ambos se quedaron así por largo rato, hasta que el sol lentamente se oculto…

**Fin… **

**Continua el epilogo.**

**Notas de la Autora.**

**Palabras Dulces de un Conejo.**

Kyaaaa!! Hola a todos y a todas!! Soy yo otra vez Ivanov Shinigami presentándoles el final de mi fic, el capitulo dos de mi primer fic de Inuyasha jejeje XD, para ser más precisos mi Two-shot ajajaja XD, buieno que por el epilogo ya no lo llamo asi ajajaja XD. **Espero que les haya gustado, no es mi especialidad esta serie, pero le trate de echarle ganas al fic jejeje XD. Además de que vi varias veces los capítulos donde revive Kikyou, el especial titulado "Meguri Au Mae no Sadame no Koi Uta" (Una triste canción de amor sobre aquel día en que nos conocimos), etc., etc., etc.**

Pasando a un punto importante, me inspire en una pagina en especial, la dueña de la pagina se llama Gaia-onesama XD, el link es **www.kagomevskikyou.ya.st****, ****por si quieren verla, la verdad la recomiendo mucho para todas aquellas que son fanáticas de Kikyou (en especial), esta muy buena, la recomiendo mucho.**

**Trowa: Espero que ya sigas con los otros fics pendientes.**

**Wufei: Nos has abandonado durante meses, además de que unos fics ya llevan años.**

**Continúo… non**

**Aspecto 1: Kagome Aome, en japones el nombre correcto es Kagome, pero en la traducción al castellano le pusieron Aome, en lo personal Aome se oye mas bonito jijiji.**

**Aspecto 2: (1) Bajo osuwari, en japonés es siéntate, **por lo que pude investigar,** pero en la traducción al castellano le pusieron abajo.**

**Aspecto 3: (2) **Shinidamachuu o mejor conocida como serpiente caza almas, son las criaturas en forma de serpiente que le llevan las almas a Kikyou. Se traduce como Insectos del Alma Muerta, o algo así leí.

Aspecto 4: Hanyou – es la definición para decir no es humano, ni Youkai, sino que humano-bestia o demonio-humano (algo así).

Jaja XD, bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, aclarando los puntos no me queda mas que decir…

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, petardos, tomatazos, naranjazos y todo lo que termine es oz es bien recibido, excepto viruz -.-, ya saben no me enojo jijijij, bueno a veces.

Cuidense y gracias por leer!!

Besos Chuuu!!

Matta ne!!

Propaganda: Lean Si volvieras a mi, Water kiss, los templarios, la Atlántida, abecedario de amor y casa de muñecos!! (Próximamente la actualización de tooodos!! Ténganme paciencia TToTT).


	3. Epilogo

**Mi chica de hielo.**

**InuYasha**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_**:**_ _"__Como se me enchina la piel… Por que se que me sigues deseando… Inuyasha…"_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas o hechos reales. La historia esta inspirada en la página de Gaia-Onesama, la página se llama KagomevsKikyouxInuyasha (el Link esta en notas de la autora). Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten. n-n

**Parings:** InuYasha X Kikyou

**Caterori:** Two-shot con epilogo.

**Warnings:** Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Nota 1:** - Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", (Flash back), POVS: Inuyasha ""..."",Kagome --...--, ..._Kikyou..._, Kaede "…"

**Nota 2:** No voy a cambiar mi manera de escribir por que así es mi estilo, lo que importa es que se entienda lo que quiero expresar, además de que esto no lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo es de fanáticos para fanáticos. Si no les parece ni lo lean, ahórrense el tiempo.

**Epilogo**.

Kagome había llegado a la aldea, las lagrimas ya se habían detenido y secado con el fresco aire, pero no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, sabia que si veía al monje Miroku, Sango, Shipou o incluso a la anciana Kaede, su llanto que ya se había calmado volvería, además sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Había perdido, después de todo Kikyou siempre iba a estar en el corazón de su amado Inuyasha y no habría nunca un espacio para ella.

Kikyou desde un principio había tenido razón, ella solo era una sombra, la intrusa, la segunda opción. Su destino no era amarlo…

Se dirigió nuevamente directo al pozo, quería comerse un tarro entero de chocolate para levantarse el ánimo, ya que se sentía fatal, pero sabia que ese delicioso dulce no saciaría su tristeza.

Primero había insultado a Inuyasha, después había discutido fuertemente con la sacerdotisa, pero más que por los celos que sentía hacia ella, fue la furia que la segó al sentir miedo de perder a Inuyasha para siempre y la cereza de todo esto era que Inuyasha solo se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Kikyou y ella paso a ser la segunda opción, después de todo Kikyou siempre tuvo razón, ella siempre seria una sombra después de ella, para Inuyasha siempre seria la numero dos y el consuelo.

Recogió sus cosas, las cuales había soltado cerca del pozo para perseguir a la serpiente caza almas, subió por este no sin antes ver por última vez el sendero donde estaban Inuyasha y Kikyou. Su corazón se estremeció nuevamente al recordarlos abrazados y con un gran salto se introdujo en el pozo para volver a su hogar.

- Espero que seas feliz, mi querido Inuyasha – susurro esbozando una sonrisa triste mientras que perladas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Había regresado a su casa, subió la escalera para salir del pozo y salió del templo donde estaba el pozo, aun estaba atardeciendo, el naranja y el amarillo comenzaban a mezclarse con la oscuridad de la noche, algunas estrellas ya hacían su aparición, camino pesadamente, no por que le molestara el equipaje, sino por que sus fuerzas lentamente la estaban abandonando, la tristeza la invadía de pies a cabeza.

Poso sus ojos frente al árbol sagrado, se acerco a este y lo toco tiernamente.

-- Aquí fue la primera vez en donde te encontré Inuyasha, donde te desperté y supe que me había enamorado de ti-- pensó con nostalgia.

Se separo del árbol y lentamente camino hacia su casa. Entro, no se sentía bien en esos momentos, no le importaba nada ahora, solo darse un baño y recostarse en su cómoda cama.

Parecía que no había nadie en casa, era mejor así, después de todo aun estaba sensible por todo lo que había pasado anteriormente. Dejo su equipaje en su recamara, se dirigió al baño para abrir las llaves de la regadera, llenando el cuarto de baño con vapor caliente y una agradable fragancia a jazmín por el jabón para la tina. Comenzó a desvestirse desganadamente y se introdujo en la tina. Lentamente el agua caliente recorría su delgado cuerpo, aclarando sus pensamientos y aliviando un poco la tristeza que traía.

-- ¿Porque?, ¿que fue lo que hice mal Inuyasha?, ¿acaso Kikyou tiene razón?, ¿mi destino no es amarte?, ¿el conocerte fue solamente un accidente?, ¿no fue un encuentro del destino?, debe ser, si Buyo no se hubiera metido al cuarto donde esta el pozo, seguramente jamás te habría conocido Inuyasha, pero… Yo creo que no fue un accidente, el destino quiso que nos conociéramos, las cosas no pasan por accidente -- pensaba la chica mientras se sumergía completamente en la tina.

Después de un relajado baño se coloco su bata y comenzó a secar su cabello con una toalla, camino y se encerró en su cuarto y con la secadora comenzó a peinarlo.

--No se que hacer, aun no están completos los fragmentos de la perla, pero no quiero regresar a la época antigua donde están Inuyasha y Kikyou, seria muy doloroso volver a un mundo donde solo me necesitan como un instrumento, pero tengo que regresar los fragmentos que me traje a casa, mañana iré por ultima vez, por ahora quiero quedarme en casa y olvidar todo.--

De repente un chirrido en la ventana sobresalto a la chica, ¿seria acaso Buyo?, no, ese gato gordo normalmente no salía de la casa, pero ahora que lo pensaba no lo había visto desde que había llegado, ¿acaso se había quedado afuera?.

-¿Buyo que haces afuera? – decía la chica acercándose a la ventana para abrirla.

- ¡¡¡Kagome!!! – grito el hanyou entrando precipitadamente a la alcoba de la joven.

Esta acción hizo que el hanyou cayera encima de la chica, quedando sus cuerpos juntos, pero la bata de Kagome se abrió un poco, dejando ver parte de su busto.

-Ha… Kagome yo… - decía el hanyou completamente ruborizado.

-¡¡¡ABAJO!!! – grito furiosa la chica con fuerza.

Inuyasha cayó de nuevo encima de la joven, esto hizo que la joven se pusiera más furiosa y con un golpe mando a volar al hanyou contra la pared.

- ¡¡¡¿Inuyasha?!!!, ¡¿quien te crees que eres para entrar de esa manera a mi habitación?! - dijo la chica ruborizada mientras acomodaba su bata.

- Kagome… - susurro el hanyou sobando su cara.

- Un segundo, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – dijo sorprendida, ¿que acaso el hanyou no se había quedado con Kikyou?.

-¡¡¡Tonta!!!, ¿que no te das cuenta de que he venido por ti? – decía el hanyou reprendiendo a la joven.

-¿Viniste por mi? – dijo la chica mostrándose aun mas roja por las palabras del hanyou.

- Así es, además de que quiero pedirte una disculpa Kagome… - decía el chico mirando hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba tiernamente.

- Inuyasha tu… - decía la chica sorprendida, normalmente el hanyou no se disculpaba y menos de esa manera, acaso el…

- No fue mi intención gritarte de esa manera – decía el chico tiernamente mientras miraba los ojos sorprendidos de la chica.

- ¿De que estas hablando Inuyasha? – dijo la chica sin comprender.

- De la forma en como me comporte contigo en la tarde, es que en esos momentos mi mente estaba pensando solamente en Kikyou y no quería lastimarte con algún comentario con respecto a eso, pero creo que fue todo lo contrario – dijo con voz sumamente suave.

- Lo entiendo Inuyasha… - dijo la chica esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

- Además de que no deseaba lastimarte – dijo mirando hacia el otro lado.

- No tengo nada que disculparte, si alguien debe disculparse, esa soy yo – dijo la chica con voz quebrada.

- ¿Tu?, ¿por que dices eso? – dijo el hanyou sin entender.

- La forma en la que le hable a Kikyou no fue la correcta, creo que también te ofendí al momento de decir todo lo que le dije a Kikyou, no lo hice con mala intención, solo… Sabes lo que siento por ti Inuyasha, estaba celosa y llena de rabia y no puedo tolerar que ella te haga sufrir a pesar de que sabe que la amas, es un sentimiento extraño y confuso, pero creo que a eso se le llama amor… - dijo la chica mirando los ojos ámbar del hanyou.

- Kagome… - susurro Inuyasha tiernamente.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por largo rato, parecía que algo dentro de ambos estaba intentando florecer.

- Ahora que pongo más atención Inuyasha, ¿hoy es luna nueva verdad? – dijo la chica al percatarse de la luz de la luna.

- Ah eso… - respondió descontento Inuyasha mientras su cabello cambiaba de color y sus ojos se tornaban castaños - Si, como odio estos días, además Kagome… ¿Crees que haya problema si me quedo a dormir? – pregunto seriamente.

- Entonces no viniste realmente a disculparte, ¿si no a resguardarte? – dijo la chica molesta.

- Es que si voy a la aldea los demás me regañaran, además mis poderes desaparecen y los youkais se pueden aprovechar de eso… - dijo el chico tratando de excusarse.

- Si claro, era muy extraño que esas palabras salieran de ti, tú no eres la clase de chico que se disculpan de corazón… - dijo la chica molesta dejando ver su seño fruncido.

- Ha… ¡¡¡claro que si!!! – dijo el hanyou comenzando a molestarte.

- No es verdad, ¡¡¡no te estas disculpando de verdad quieres que te proteja, por eso viniste!!! – grito la chica furiosa.

- ¿Y si así fuer que? – respondió Inuyasha sin importancia.

- Eres un … Eres un… - dijo la chica apretando sus puños hasta ponerlos completamente blancos.

- Espera, espera, Kagome yo… Yo no queria… - decía el hanyou con temor.

- ¡¡¡ABAJO!!! –grito furiosa.

OoOoO

Kikyou permanecía sentada en las raíces donde ella e Inuyasha se habían quedado abrazados hasta el anochecer, se había sentido feliz con solamente tener a su amado en sus brazos una vez mas…

**(Flash Back)**

******- ¿Acaso ese era parte de mi destino? – susurro la miko sollozando.**

******- No lo digas Kikyou, tu destino era permanecer a mi lado, ser felices como marido y mujer – decía el hanyou mientras apretaba mas su cuerpo con el de Kikyou.**

******- Inuyasha, prométeme que nunca me abandonaras - decía la sacerdotisa separándose del fuerte abrazo, y así mirando los bellos ojos ámbar del hanyou.**

******- No lo prometo Kikyou, te lo juro… - dijo el Hanyou terminando con una bella sonrisa mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares las perladas lagrimas de las mejillas de la miko.**

******- Inuyasha… - dijo la miko sonriéndole de igual manera.**

******Ambos se miraron fijamente, ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que se habían visto de esa manera?, sin rencores, sin odios, sin recelo alguno. Esa mirada tan calida y llena de amor.**

******Inuyasha tomo delicadamente la cabeza de la miko con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra sostenía su cintura posesivamente. Sus ojos ámbar recorrieron calidamente el rostro de la sacerdotisa, sus rasgos finos y bellos, ojos cafés y misteriosos, piel blanca como la nieve, ligeramente pálida, se alcanzaba a percibir un ligero sonrojo, labios morados, sabía que Kikyou no era la misma. Toco su rostro, este estaba frío, si, Kikyou estaba muera, eso era más que claro, después de que la bruja Urasue hizo esa muñeca de barro y huesos, sintió temor. Ver un ser vacío idéntico a Kikyou fue aterrador, pero cuando este ser inerte se transformo en la Kikyou anterior, su miedo se convirtió en ilusión, esperanza, su amada había vuelto a la vida.**

******Pero ahora que la veía más de cerca, solo miraba a su tierna Kikyou, no importaba que su cuerpo estuviera hecho de barro y huesos, no importaba que no emanara calor, no importaba nada, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica de hielo, la mujer que siempre amaría.**

******Lentamente se fue acercando al rostro de la sacerdotisa. Ambos no lo pudieron resistir más y se besaron, un beso más deseado que el agua en el desierto, un beso tan anhelado como un deseo, eso significaba para ellos. Inuyasha aun recordaba el sabor de la miko, dulce y adictivo, pero algo había cambiado, las rosados y calidos labios de la sacerdotisa estaban fríos, su sabor había cambiado, pero eso no le importaba la amaba, a pesar de lo que era amaba a Kikyou y nada ni nadie harían que cambiara de parecer.**

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

- _Mí querida sacerdotisa…_

- Hn… - susurro la miko buscando al dueño de la misteriosa voz.

- _Mi pequeña y delicada flor de campanilla… La flor marchita que vaga por la vida sin vida, que irónico, pobre sacerdotisa…_

- ¿Quien eres?... – dijo fríamente mientras tomaba una flecha de su espalda.

- _Aquella dulce chica que llora por su soledad en la oscuridad de la noche… Actúas fríamente, aun que no lo digas, le temes a un ser que puede acabar con lo que queda de tu existencia si en verdad se lo propone… Sufres por el ser amado… Aquel que ha encontrado un consuelo, el cual no eres tú para su corazón lastimado… Pero, ¿quien te consuela a ti pequeña flor de campanilla?..._

- Hm, ya entiendo, hablas como si supieras mi vida… - dijo sonriendo tristemente.

- _He visto tu vida sacerdotisa… He contemplado tu sufrimiento… Me has conmovido con tu amor… He sentido coraje por el engaño de ese ser abominable… Y también, he visto tu triste futuro…_

- ¿Quien eres tu?, no siento presencia de youkai, demonio u alguna otra deidad maligna… - pregunto un poco incomoda ante sus palabras.

- _No te esfuerces en saber quien soy, no tengo un cuerpo físico, tampoco soy una presencia maligna o algo parecido, solo soy un espíritu mas antiguo que el tiempo mismo, he vivido durante eones, he contemplado sin descanso las vidas de muchas personas, he visto su felicidad, su tristeza, su enojo, su miedo, su sensibilidad, su afecto, todo sentimiento que un ser humano tiene, lo he visto y contemplado a cada instante, hasta e llegado al punto de envidiarlos…_

- ¿Que quieres de mi?... – dijo fríamente.

- _Acompañarte… No puedo hacer mas por ti, aun que lo deseara no puedo entrometerme en tu destino, este tiene que seguir solo su curso, solo soy un observador…_

- ¿Y por que quieres acompañarme? – dijo extrañada mientras guardaba la flecha que había sacado.

- _Has demostrado ser una humana digna de mi atención…_

- ¿Humana?... ¿Digna?... Mmm – dijo haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa - Yo para lo único que fui digna fue para proteger la perla de Shikon, pero eso ya acabo… Ya no soy digna de nada… - dijo melancólicamente.

- _Triste sacerdotisa, ¿en verdad lo crees?, por algo tienes una vida nuevamente, eres digna de tener otra oportunidad para vivir…_

- Ese fue un error, una ambición de una bruja tonta, no tiene nada que ver con ser digna o no por otra oportunidad de vivir. Pero, antes dijiste algo muy interesante, ¿Cómo es eso de que has visto mi triste futuro?... – dijo la miko interesadamente.

- _Así es, un futuro en el que solo existe la muerte y la tristeza, pero de ti dependerá morir en brazos de quien mas odias o en brazos de aquel que mas amas…_

- Hum… Entiendo, de mi depende ese cruel destino… Interesante, esperare con ansias ese momento…

- _Una cruel prueba se te esta formando poco a poco dulce sacerdotisa, deberás confiar en aquella que es tu sombra, ¿estarás dispuesta a hacerlo?..._

- Eso dependerá de la situación o que si ella estará dispuesta a ayudarme de nuevo… - dijo la miko comenzando a caminar.

- _¿Y que me dices de tu amado?..._

- ¿Inuyasha?... Hum haces preguntas extrañas, a él solo puedo brindarle ******una dulce sonrisa como la de hoy... Sin quejas, sin rencor, sin dolor… - dijo sonriendo tiernamente.**

- _¿Entonces eso quiere decir que lo has perdonado?..._

- Si… No guardo ningún rencor en contra de él, solo de ese maldito Naraku, se que soy la única capas de destruirlo – dijo con mirada dura.

_- ¿O no es así?..._

- ¿Tienes algo mas que quieras compartir conmigo? – dijo deteniéndose de golpe al escuchar esas palabras y mirando hacia el cielo.

- _Lo lamento dulce sacerdotisa, pero no se me permite decirte mas, si lo hago, posiblemente alteraría tu futuro y el de tus allegados, además de que siento que has aceptado que te compadezcan…_

- Si, tienes razón, quiero que solo Inuyasha me compadezca – dijo volviendo a tomar su paso.

- _Por que aquel amor callado en la soledad es el mas bello y el mas puro, pero al mismo tiempo, el mas triste de todos…_

…_No se si serás feliz conmigo o con Kagome, Inuyasha… Lo único que se es que a veces el destino juega con nosotros de una manera misteriosa, si el destino quiere que estés conmigo_, _si mi destino es ese... Nos volveremos a encontrar en el otro mundo, cuando tu vida realmente me pertenezca... y así, podremos estar juntos_ _hasta la eternidad…_

- _La trágica Sacerdotisa que murió y fue resucitada, es sostenida por los brazos de la persona más querida, su corazón... Una puesta de Sol como la sangre cambia a la oscuridad de la noche.____La Sufrida alma de la Sacerdotisa, ha sido liberada, salvada por las lágrimas de su amado, su alma se volvió el de una mujer ordinaria. La suave luz de las estrellas cubre el cielo..._

Y así, la dulce Kikyou desaparece de entre los gruesos árboles, acompañada por sus amadas serpientes caza almas y aquel extraño espíritu que la consoló sin razón alguna…

_**Yo atraigo tu atención… Aun que no lo sienta, aun que mi cuerpo sea de barro… Como se me enchina la piel… Por que se que me sigues deseando… Inuyasha…**_

**Owari!!!**

**Notas de la Autora.**

**Palabras Dulces de un Conejo.**

Kyaaaa!!! Hola a todos y a todas!!! Soy yo otra vez Ivanov Shinigami presentándoles el final de mi primer fic de inuyasha, el epilogo esta terminado!!! XD, para ser más precisos mi Two-shot con epilogo ajajaja XD. ******Espero que les haya gustado, no es mi especialidad esta serie, pero le trate de echarle ganas al fic jejeje XD. Además de que vi varias veces los capítulos donde revive Kikyou, el especial titulado "Meguri Au Mae no Sadame no Koi Uta" (Una triste canción de amor sobre aquel día en que nos conocimos) para poder inspirarme.**

Pasando a un punto importante, me inspire en una pagina en especial, la dueña de la pagina se llama Gaia-onesama XD, el link, el linck no lo tengo a la mano, por que ya se cambio la pagina, pero si lo quieren mándeme un correo y se los mando!!!, sobre todo a las fanáticas de kikyou.

******Trowa: Espero que ya sigas con los otros fics pendientes y no te distraigas con Inuyasha.**

******Wufei: Nos has abandonado durante meses, además de que unos fics ya llevan años.**

******Quatre: pero ya actualizo el fic de si volvieras a mi.**

******Duo: ya esta el cap 4 jejeje XD**

******Continúo… non**

******Aspecto 1: Kagome = Aome, en japones el nombre correcto es Kagome, pero en la traducción al castellano le pusieron Aome, en lo personal Aome se oye mas bonito jijiji.**

******Aspecto 2: (1) Bajo = osuwari, en japonés es siéntate, **por lo que pude investigar,****** pero en la traducción al castellano le pusieron abajo.**

******Aspecto 3: (2) **Shinidamachuu o mejor conocida como serpiente caza almas, son las criaturas en forma de serpiente que le llevan las almas a Kikyou. Se traduce como Insectos del Alma Muerta, o algo así leí.

Aspecto 4: Hanyou – es la definición para decir no es humano, ni Youkai, sino que humano-bestia o demonio-humano (algo así).

Jaja XD, bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, aclarando los puntos no me queda mas que decir…

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, petardos, tomatazos, naranjazos y todo lo que termine es oz es bien recibido, excepto viruz -.-, ya saben no me enojo jijijij, bueno a veces.

Cuidense y gracias por leer!!!

Besos Chuuu!!!!!

Matta ne!!!!

Propaganda: Lean Si volvieras a mi, Water kiss, los templarios, la Atlántida y casa de muñecos!!!! (Próximamente la actualización de tooodos!!! Ténganme paciencia TToTT).


End file.
